Love is Exist
by Path of Light
Summary: Ch. 2 - Flashback Sejenak. Memahami siapa Kyuhyun. Pernikahan yang tak diinginkan bagi yang satu dan sangat diinginkan bagi yang lain. Rumit dan menyakitkan, meskipun tetap dengan akhir yang bahagia. Kyuhyun (namja), Sungmin (yeoja), dan beberapa karakter Super Junior lain. Terinspirasi dari kisah nyata (dan bumbu dari beberapa FF yang saya baca)
1. Pernikahan

**_Seoul Januari 2013_**

**_Kyuhyun POV_**

Aku menikah. Perjodohan memang. Namun betapa beruntungnya aku, yang menjadi jodohku adalah yeoja yang memang kucintai sejak lama.

Cinta? Ya, aku mencintainya. Bukan hanya karena kecantikannya yang mengalihkan duniaku, tapi juga kepribadiannya yang luar biasa.

Santun, pekerja keras, dekat dengan anak-anak, passion yang tinggi dalam setiap pekerjaan yang ditanganinya. Satu lagi yang pasti: ia tak pernah bermewah-mewahan!

Sayangnya, dalam proses pendekatanku kepadanya, sejak awal aku melakukan kesalahan besar. Akibatnya jelas, ia menutup dirinya dari aku dengan benteng yang kokoh.

Tapi, setelah melihatnya akhir-akhir ini, nampaknya dia juga bahagia dengan pernikahan ini. Tak ada sedetik pun waktu yang berlalu bersamanya dalam proses pernikahan selama tiga bulan terakhir ini, kecuali dengan senyum yang menghiasi bibirnya.

Apakah cintaku tak lagi bertepuk sebelah tangan? Semoga! :)

**_Kyuhyun POV - end_**

**_Sungmin POV_**

Aku menikah. Perjodohan pastinya. Sialnya, aku dijodohkan dg namja yang kubenci sejak lama.

Benci? Ya, aku membencinya. Setiap Aboeji dan Eomma membicarakan masalah pernikahanku (beberapa bulan sesudah Eonniku menikah), hanya namja itu yang mereka bicarakan terus menerus. Dia yang cerdas dalam berbicara sekaligus menulis. Dia yang berwawasan luas. Dia yang selalu punya manner dengan orang lain. Dia yang bisa mendinginkan suasana panas atau menghangatkan suasana dingin dengan selera humornya yang memancing gelak tawa. Dan seterusnya, dan sebagainya, yang semuanya memuakkan bagiku!

Mereka pasti tidak akan percaya kalau aku ceritakan cara awal pendekatannya dulu yang aneh dan menjijikkan.

Sayang sekali aku tak bisa menampakkan kebencianku sama sekali. Perjodohan ini keinginan Aboeji, Oemma, sekaligus Oenni kandungku. Aku tak bisa menolak mereka. Selain karena aku tak pernah diajari untuk membantah perintah dari kedua orangtuaku, aku tak punya alasan logis untuk menolak namja itu.

Terpaksa kupajang senyum manisku dalam setiap perhelatan yang berkaitan dengan pernikahan ini. Demi menyenangkan keluargaku tentunya.

**_Sungmin POV - end_**

"Bersediakah engkau Cho Kyuhyun anakku, menjalin kasih dan cinta untuk membangun keluarga bahagia bersama Lee Sungmin, menjadi suaminya dalam sehat ataupun sakit, dalam tawa ataupun tangis, dalam kemiskinan ataupun kekayaan?", tanya Sang Pastor memulai maklumat pernikahan.

"Bersedia!", jawab Cho Kyuhyun tanpa ragu, dari lisan dan kedalaman hatinya. Tak lupa ia pun menambahkan sedikit senyum sesudahnya.

"Lee Sungmin anakku, bersediakah engkau menjadi pendamping hidup Cho Kyuhyun, sebagai istrinya untuk menjalin kasih sayang dan membangun keluarga bahagia, dalam sehat ataupun sakit, dalam tawa ataupun tangis, maupun dalam kemiskinan ataupun kekayaan?", lanjut Pastor.

Sejenak menghela nafas, Lee Sungmin menjawab, "Bersedia!". Datar, tanpa senyum.

"Aku tak membohongi Tuhan. Aku tak bisa senyum karena pernikahan ini bukan kebahagiaanku. Toh aku sedang tak menghadap keluargaku." Terdengar benak Lee Sungmin bersuara.

"Kalian telah sah dan resmi menjadi pasangan suami dan istri. Semoga Tuhan memberkati kalian berdua beserta kehidupan baru kalian, hingga datangnya ajal. Amiin!", Pastor menutup maklmumat pernikahan dengan doa pendek dan diamini oleh seluruh hadirin.

Tak ada ciuman. Lee Sungmin berhasil membujuk Cho Kyuhyun agar tak ada adegan ciuman setelah maklumat pernikahan. Lee Sungmin berargumen dengan alasan kesopanan umum. Cho Kyuhyun setuju. Bagi Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin benar, karena adegan semesra ciuman hanya boleh dinikmati oleh dua orang saja, tak lebih. Istri hanya milik suami. Suami hanya milik istri.

Acara kemudian berlanjut dengan resepsi. Tamu undangan dipersilakan memberi selamat kepada kedua mempelai untuk kemudian menikmati hidangan yang tersedia.

Begitu seluruh tamu selesai bersalaman, nikmatnya appetizer diselingi dengan pidato tak resmi dari dua ayah mempelai untuk memberi nasihat.

Ayah Lee Sungmin membuka perhatian hadirin,

"Anakku, aku menjodohkan kalian bukan tak beralasan. Kalian berdua adalah kesempurnaan bagiku. Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun. Kalian adalah penerusku dalam mencipta keluarga baru yang bahagia. Kesantunan kalian berdua sama-sama tinggi tingkatnya. Passionmu dalam segenap pekerjaanmu, Sungmin, sebanding dengan luasnya wawasan dan pengetahuan suamimu, Kyuhyun. Kecerdasan Kyuhyun memahami sebuah persoalan merupakan efek dari luasnya wawasan yang ia miliki. Sementara, meraih luasnya wawasan tak bisa dilakukan tanpa kemauan keras untuk membaca tanpa henti!

"Kecintaanmu pada anak-anak, Sungmin, bagaikan energi untuk terciptanya pertumbuhan yang baik bagi anak-anakmu kelak. Sedangkan kemampuan Kyuhyun dalam menulis dan berbicara yang persuasif akan membawa suasana damai dalam kehidupan keluarga kalian. Bahkan, kita semua tahu, Kyuhyun sudah sejak lama menjadi asisten dan penggantiku dalam berbagai seminar keluarga bahagia.

"Dan watak sederhanamu, Sungmin, akan membawa dampak positif dalam keluargamu kelak. Semiskin apapun kelak seorang kepala keluarga bernama Kyuhyun..."

"Hahahahaha..." terdengar hadirin tertawa. Semua tahu Kyuhyun tidak akan jatuh miskin. Keluarganya yang kaya dan Kyuhyun sendiri yang sudah mempunyai income rutin.

"Ok, ok. Saya bercanda. Hahahaha. Kesederhanaan itu penting. Berbagi itu penting. Sekaya apapun kalian. Itu maksudku, anak-anakku.

"Terakhir, semoga bahagialah..."

Hampir saja ayah Lee Sungmin menutup nasihatnya, terdengar celetukan di antara tamu, "Ke-evil-an Kyuhyun, Ahjussi!"

"Ah, benar! Satu lagi. Evilmu, Kyuhyun, juga akan menjadi sebab bagi bahagia keluargamu bersama Sungmin. Karena setahuku, sifatmu sejak remaja telah mengubah pendirian ahli bahasa tentang pengertian _evil. _Hahahaha.

"Evilmu bukan kejahatan, tetapi sejenak hinaan yang tak pernah menyakiti hati, kecuali hanya menyakiti perut karena memancing tawa. Bahagialah kalian!"

Selesailah nasihat dari ayah Sungmin. Para tamu tak bisa menahan diri untuk tertawa dan bertepuk tangan sekaligus.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin ikut bertepuk tangan. Keduanya tersenyum. Keduanya juga mengalirkan air mata.

Ayah Kyuhyun berganti mengambil _microphone_, "Wah, nampaknya ada yang lebih mengenal anakku daripada ayahnya sendiri."

Hadirin tertawa.

"Nasihatku sederhana. kekayaan yang tak didapat hari ini, masih bisa didapat di hari berikutnya. Tapi hati yang sakit karena bahagia yang tak kunjung datang, bekas lukanya tak pernah bisa hilang, meski tak lagi sakit. Kyuhyun, Sungmin, jangan pernah sepelekan komunikasi antara anggota keluarga, hanya karena beberapa ratus ribu won. Kebahagiaan keluarga adalah segalanya dibanding kekayaan tak seberapa. Bahagialah kalian!

"Dan satu hal lagi, karena main course sudah mengundang sejak tadi, demikianlah nasihat saya! Selamat menikmati!" selesai sudah nasihat dari ayah kyuhyun.

Dan sekali lagi hadirin bertepuk tangan sembari tertawa. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin pun melakukannya. Keduanya juga _nampak _tersenyum bahagia, dengan tetap meneteskan air mata.

Main course dan dessert dinikmati dengan sangat nyaman karena tamu dihibur dengan kehadiran grup vokal Super Elf yang sedang dalam puncak popularitasnya di Korea Selatan dan seantero Asia. Tak ayal, para tamu juga ikut menyanyi bersama.

Di salah satu bagian venue resepsi, kedua pengantin nampak memperhatikan keseluruhan acara. Keduanya tersenyum, juga menangis.

**_Kyuhyun POV_**

Aku bahagia, maka aku tersenyum. Aku terharu, maka meneteslah air mataku. Aku telah menjadi suami dari yeoja yang sangat kucintai. Direstui keluargaku, direstui pula keluarga istiriku. Menunggu kehadirannya dalam kehidupanku memang menyakitkan selama beberapa tahun terakhir. Tapi itu terbayar lunas, bahkan lebih! Aku menikahinya!

Nampaknya yeoja yang kucintai –ah, ia telah menjadi istriku sekarang!- juga bahagia dengan pernikahan ini. Thanks God!

**_Kyuhyun POV - end_**

**_Sungmin POV_**

Aku tak bahagia, maka aku menangis. Tapi tak ada yang bisa kulakukan, aku mencintai Aboeji dan Eomma, aku tak mungkin menyakiti mereka, maka tersenyumlah aku. Namja yang kubenci sekarang menjadi suamiku. Sementara namja yang bertahun kudamba menjadi suami hadir di pernikahan ini sebagai pengisi acara!

Aku harus bagaimana?

**_Sungmin POV - end_**

Menjelang tengah malam resepsi telah selesai. Tamu-tamu yang berasal dari luar Seoul langsung menuju kamar masing-masing. Sementara kedua mempelai berjalan bergandengan menuju kamar hotel yang telah disediakan sebelumnya. Keduanya nampak tersenyum, tapi tak lagi selebar petang tadi. Ada kesan _blank _di wajah mereka. Terlalu lelah mungkin.

**_Di kamar hotel_**

"Kyuhyun..." Baru saja Kyuhyun mau memulai dialog dengan Sungmin, tapi Sungmin telah mendahuluinya.

"Bagaimana Ming?" Kyuhyun menjawab panggilan itu.

Sungmin memulai penjelasannya.

"Aku telah mematuhi perintah Aboeji dan Eommaku dengan menikahimu. Sekarang aku ingin mematuhi nasihat mertuaku tadi, Kyuhyun".

"Maksudnya, Min?" Kyuhyun bertanya. Hatinya berdesir. Bukan desir bahagia, tapi desiran karena terkejut. Jantungnya berdebar. Bukan debar karena cinta, tapi debaran karena takut. Senyum selama tiga bulan hingga sesaat sebelum memasuki kamar yang ia lihat di bibir Sungmin lenyap seketika. Sungmin tiba-tiba menjadi dingin.

Kyuhyun tiba-tiba mulai sadar akan sesuatu. Tiga bulan ini hampir tak ada obrolan dengan Sungmin. Fitting pakaian nikah, survei venue resepsi, pilihan menu resepsi, hingga maklumat nikah dan resepsi. Tak ada obrolan ringan, kecuali tentang pernikahan. Tak ada berbagi kisah layaknya sepasang kekasih. Kyuhyun pikir ia dan Sungmin masih malu karena lama tak berjumpa sehingga terasa aneh dan kaku dalam memulai perbincangan. Tak ada komunikasi. Apakah karena...

"Ayahmu menasehati tentang _komunikasi _dalam sebuah keluarga..." Alur logika Kyuhyun terpotong oleh jawaban Sungmin.

"Maka sekarang aku akan melakukan _komunikasi _denganmu, Kyuhyun. Aku _membencimu._ Aku bersedia menikahimu, namja yang kubenci, karena untuk memenuhi permintaan Aboeji dan Eommaku yang sangat kuhormati dan kucintai. Aku senyum demi kebahagiaan mereka, bukan karena pernikahan kita. Tak pernah terlintas sekalipun di benakku untuk menjadi istrimu, bahkan dalam mimpi sekalipun. Bahkan ketika setiap hari Aboeji dan Eomma mengisahkan kehebatan-kehebatanmu yang menurutku teori belaka, aku tak pernah terpikir hingga seperti ini."

Memerah wajah Sungmin menahan marah. Nampaknya Sungmin mewarisi bakat ayahnya yang pandai berbicara dan memilih kata untuk diucapkan.

"Kyuhyun, aku sekarang _berkomunikasi _denganmu, dan aku katakan kepadamu bahwa kamu bukanlah namja yang kuharapkan menjadi suamiku. Aku membencimu, sangat membencimu, karena namja yang kukasihi..."

Marahnya berubah menjadi tangis. Sungmin memberi jeda pada _pidatonya _karena mulai menangis.

"Karena namja yang kukasihi bahkan hadir untuk menghiburku di pernikahanku. Menghibur yeoja yang sangat dicintainya karena yeoja tersebut menikah dengan orang lain! Menghibur, Kyuhyun, menghibur!"

Sungmin mulai meledak. Kyuhyun ingin menyela. Mendekati Sungmin untuk menenangkannya.

"Ming..."

"Stop Kyuhyun! Berhenti di situ! Aku tahu kau ingin memanfaatkanku di kondisi yang seperti ini dengan dalih menjalani kewajibanmu sebagai suami? Tidak Kyuhyun! Stop! Aku tahu akal busukmu, ini evilmu yang sesungguhnya kan?" Sungmin benar-benar meledak sekarang.

Kyuhyun berhenti seketika. Tak sedikitpun pernah terlintas di pikirannya untuk memanfaatkan situasi. Kyuhyun seorang yang punya _manner_ dan kesantunan pada wanita. Kyuhyun hanya ingin menenangkan Sungmin agar tidak terbawa emosi. Tapi Kyuhyun terlambat. Sungmin telah meledakkan emosinya yang tertahan sejak lama.

Sambil sesenggukan menangis, Sungmin melanjutkan amarahnya yang mulai mereda, "Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana, aku masih mencintainya, tapi aku tak bisa melepasmu karena engkau suamiku sekarang. Aku membencimu Kyuhyun, sangat membencimu, seandainya saja besok kamu mati karena serangan jantung di kamar ini, Kyuhyun, seandainya!"

Sungmin kemudian menenggelamkan dirinya di ranjang untuk melanjutkan tangisnya yang tersedu-sedu. Kyuhyun hanya terpaku. Alur logikanya kembali ke awal obrolan yang Sungmin namakan _komunikasi_ ini. Ya. Komunikasi itu tak ada sebelumnya, karena masih ada benteng besar yang menjadi jarak antara dirinya dengan Sungmin. Benteng milik Sungmin tentunya.

Kyuhyun, masih dengan diiringi isakan keras dari Sungmin kemudian berjalan menuju sofa. Kyuhyun menerawang kenapa ia berusaha untuk menenangkan Sungmin saat hampir meledak tadi.

Kyuhyun ingat bahwa sebuah pukulan ke wajah akan menyakitinya, namun bisa sembuh tak membekas. Tapi _pukulan karena lincahnya lidah _lewat kata-kata akan menyakiti hatinya. Luka ini sembuh, tapi bekasnya tak bisa hilang. Kyuhyun yang biasanya mampu merangkai kata dari lidahnya menjadi hinaan tak berbekas bahkan menjadi tawa bahagia kemudian, sekarang merasakan sebaliknya. Kyuhyun merasakan tajamnya lidah. Luka yang tak akan hilang bekasnya.

Bahagianya lenyap seketika. Isakan Sungmin mulai mereda karena kelelahan. Tapi isakan Kyuhyun justru baru dimulai. Kyuhyun ingat perkataan salah satu ilmuwan favoritnya, _ketika kata belum terucap, kata tersebut adalah tawananmu; tapi ketika kata sudah terucap, kamulah yang menjadi tawanannya._

Kyuhyun sadar dengan ucapan terakhir Sungmin sebelum memeluk ranjang. Sungmin benar. Sumpah pernikahan mereka adalah _tawanan mereka_ sebelum sumpah itu terucap. Tapi sekarang? Sumpah telah terucap, kata telah terucap, mereka menjadi _tawanan bagi sumpah_nya sendiri. Sumpah di hadapan Tuhan. Artinya, sumpah tersebut tak lagi menawan mereka kecuali ada yang mati di antara mereka berdua.

_Bersediakah engkau Cho Kyuhyun anakku, menjalin kasih dan cinta untuk membangun keluarga bahagia bersama Lee Sungmin, menjadi suaminya dalam sehat ataupun sakit, dalam tawa ataupun tangis, dalam kemiskinan ataupun kekayaan?_

Kyuhyun menangis. Bukan lagi tangis haru, tapi tangisnya jiwa karena cinta. Benteng itu telah runtuh karena sumpahnya di depan Tuhan. Tapi sang pemilik benteng, Sungmin, belum membersihkan runtuhan itu.

Benarkah kematian Kyuhyun adalah satu-satunya jalan bagi kebahagiaan Sungmin?


	2. Kyuhyun

**_Seoul, Agustus 2012_**

Cho Kyuhyun. 29 tahun. Anak pertama dari tiga bersaudara, dua laki-laki dan satu perempuan. Putra seorang pengusaha sukses di bidang pengelolaan sampah. Ya, membeli sampah-sampah untuk di daur ulang. Ayahnya bukan seorang sarjana, karena pendidikan dasar saja ayahnya tak lulus. Ayahnya hanya bisa membaca, menulis, dan menghitung. Keuletan dan ketekunanlah yang menjadi sebab bagi suksesnya sang Ayah.

Wajar adanya, sang Ayah kemudian menjejali anaknya dengan banyak kisah sedih di masa mudanya, berjuang mencari nafkah. Tujuannya satu, agar anak-anaknya tahu bahwa pendidikan itu penting. Sekedar baca-tulis-hitung tidak akan menolong kehidupanmu, kecuali dibarengi dengan kerja keras banting tulang. Demikian nasihat sang Ayah kepada keluarganya.

Beruntung, Ibu Kyuhyun sempat mengenyam pendidikan hingga _junior high school_ dan mempunyai hobi yang sulit dipenuhi pada masanya: membaca. Dorongan lewat kisah Ayahnya dan bakat genetis membaca dari Ibunya, membuat Kyuhyun menjadi seperti yang sekarang.

Sejak _high school _Kyuhyun mengoleksi banyak buku. Mulai dari komik, buku keagamaan, ensiklopedi, sejarah, teknologi, dan berbagai jenis novel. Kyuhyun jarang membeli baju atau pakaian dari uang sakunya, karena baginya _lebih baik menabung untuk membeli buku, _toh_ pakaian masih menjadi kewajiban Ayahku untuk membelikannya_.

Rasa ingin tahu Kyuhyun yang besar mengantarnya pula untuk mengenal internet. Kyuhyun mencari berbagai hal yang menarik perhatiannya lewat internet. Alhasil, lewat internet pula Kyuhyun bisa selalu memperbarui kejadian-kejadian aktual di Republik Korea maupun di seluruh penjuru dunia.

Jelang masuk _college, _Kyuhyun memilih ke bidang energi. Wawasannya yang luas dan _up to date_ membuat Kyuhyun muak dengan parahnya perubahan iklim global akibat penggunaan berlebihan minyak bumi. Sekarang Kyuhyun adalah sarjana teknik, seorang _engineer _di bidang energi terbarukan. Kyuhyun membuka perusahaan jasa konsultasi energi kecil-kecilan bersama sahabat-sahabatnya di masa kuliah. Cita-citanya mulia dan besar, perusahaannya harus bisa berubah dari _konsultasi _menjadi _konstruksi, _agar mampu membantu krisis energi di negara-negara yang sedang berkembang.

Hobinya membaca dan menganalisis juga mengantar Kyuhyun menjadi seorang penulis di dunia maya. Kisah hidup Ayah, Ibu, dan keluarganya, Kyuhyun padukan dengan wawasannya, sehingga mampu menjadi kisah motivasi yang menggugah nurani. Kisah keluarga harmonis dengan kehidupan yang bahagia.

Dikenal di dunia maya sebagai penulis serta koneksinya yang luas karena kesupelannya, membuat Kyuhyun mulai dikenal oleh publik. _Jalan _ini tercipta ketika suatu saat datang ke kantornya seorang klien yang berkonsultasi mengenai pemasangan pembangkit listrik tenaga matahari di sebuah kompleks perkantoran. _Tertarik dengan iklan di internet, _kata klien itu kepada Kyuhyun.

Tak dinyana, klien tersebut merupakan utusan dari salah satu pejabat penting Korea yang bertugas di Kota Seoul, _Deputi Kementerian Keseteraan Gender dan Keluarga Republik Korea, _Ayah Lee Sungmin.

Sebenarnya, Ayah Lee Sungmin dan Ayah Cho Kyuhyun sudah saling kenal sejak lama karena rumah keduanya yang berdekatan. Hanya saja, kedua Ayah tersebut tak pernah mempunyai ide untuk menjodohkan anaknya masing-masing. Hingga Ayah Sungmin mengenal dekat putra sahabatnya, Cho Kyuhyun.

Cho Kyuhyun tak kalah kaget, mengetahui bahwa kliennya adalah Ayah seorang yang dicintainya, Lee Sungmin. Sejak Kyuhyun dibenci oleh Sungmin karena kesalahan cara Kyuhyun untuk mendekati Sungmin, tak pernah terpikir baginya untuk lebih dekat dengan Sungmin dan keluarganya. Saat itu, Kyuhyun sudah _menyerah _karena Sungmin tak lagi tersentuh olehnya.

**_Seoul, Juni 2010_**

"Tuut…

Tuut…

tuut…" terdengar suara nada tunggu telepon di telepon rumah Kyuhyun. Ya. Kyuhyun sedang menelepon seseorang.

"_yeoboseyo? _Ada apa Kyuhyun?" ada suara wanita di seberang telepon Kyuhyun.

"_Noona, _aku mau bertanya boleh? Tentang Sungmin." Kyuhyun menjawab.

"Boleh, ada apa dengan Sungmin?" _Eonni _Sungmin membolehkan Kyuhyun.

"Di rak buku Sungmin adakah satu buku bersampul biru berjudul _Hikmah dari Seberang?"_ suara Kyuhyun sedikit serak.

"Sebentar…" terdengar jeda berupa kesunyian. "Oh, ada Kyu, ada kok. Kenapa _sih?"_ Eonni Sungmin tiba-tiba menjadi ikut penasaran.

"Syukurlah kalau ada. Tak ada apa-apa _kok_ _Noona_, hanya memastikan bahwa buku itu ada dan diterima oleh Sungmin. Hehehehe" Kyuhyun menjawab sembari terkekeh, mencoba memecah dinginnya es percakapan.

Ya. 1 Januari 2010, enam bulan sebelumnya, Kyuhyun memberikan kado untuk Sungmin dengan cara yang istimewa. Kyuhyun tahu persis Sungmin adalah fans berat dari Super Elf. Kebetulan, salah satu personelnya adalah sahabat dekat Kyuhyun sejak _junior high school_. Kyuhyun –dengan kemampuannya berargumentasi- meminta tolong kepada sahabatnya agar mengajak seluruh member Super Elf menyanyi _live acapella _sembari menyerahkan hadiah dari Kyuhyun.

Hari itu hari Jumat, di mana Sungmin biasa menghabiskan sorenya di panti asuhan untuk bermain dan belajar dengan anak-anak. Sungmin sangat kaget ketika tiba-tiba ada lima member Super Elf yang datang kepadanya untuk menyanyikan _Shining Star _dan _Happy Birthday _serta menyerahkan kado kepadanya. Sungmin sangat gembira menerimanya. Apalagi yang menyerahkan kado secara langsung adalah Donghae, _member _terfavorit Sungmin.

Namun, kegembiraan Sungmin berubah seketika saat _leader _Super Elf mengatakan bahwa kedatangan mereka adalah atas permintaan Kyuhyun untuk menyerahkan kado.

**_Seoul, 1 Januari 2010_**

_Jadi, ini semua skenario Kyuhyun? Dan bahkan Kyuhyun tidak datang untuk memberikannya langsung, hanya lewat kurir Super Elf. Pengecut sekali dia! Ini kesalahan keduamu, Kyuhyun!_ Pikir Sungmin.

"Oppadeul, _thanks _atas _live performancenya! _Aku gembira sekali!" Sungmin memulai percakapan dengan Super Elf.

"Sama-sama Sungmin-ssi. Kami dengar dari Kyuhyun kau fans kami ya? Siapa _member _favoritmu? Pasti aku kan?" Sang Leader, Leeteuk bertanya dengan _pede_.

"Mmmmm. Aku memang fans nya Leeteuk Oppa, tapi masih lebih _nge _fans sama Donghae Oppa!" Jawab Sungmin sambil malu-malu.

Donghae yang sejak tadi terdiam, terpekur sejenak, lalu mendekati Sungmin dan memeluknya dengan erat.

"Terima kasih, Sungmin-ah!" teriak Donghae sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Ya, ya, ya!" terdengar teriakan serentak dari member lain, Leeteuk, Yesung, Ryeowook, dan Eunhyuk.

Sejenak terdengar tawa dan tepuk tangan dari semua yang hadir, terutama anak-anak. Tak lama berselang, Leeteuk kemudian memohon diri kepada Sungmin karena masih ada _schedule _lain. Sungmin masih mendapat hadiah tambahan fotodan tanda tangan dari member.

Di luar rencana, peristiwa itu menumbuhkan benih cinta. Sungmin kepada Donghae yang sudah sejak lama, semakin membesar. Donghae kepada Sungmin yang baru saja bertemu, mulai tumbuh.

**_Seoul, Juni 2010_**

"Noona, aku _nanya _lagi boleh?" setelah sekilas mengenang kejadian enam bulan sebelumnya, Kyuhyun melanjutkan obrolannya dengan Eonni-nya Sungmin.

"Mmmm. _Gerae." Eonni _Sungmin menjawab.

"Apakah Sungmin sudah mempunyai calon, ah _anni, _seseorang yang dia sukai?"

"Sebenarnya…" jeda sejenak, "…memang ada, Kyuhyun."

"Sungmin serius dengan dia kah?"

"Menurutku, Sungmin serius dengannya, Kyuhyun. Dia sangat serius, meski Aboeji dan Eomma belum tahu. Dari gelagatnya, Sungmin serius, Kyu."

Tak ada pembicaraan. Hanya kesunyian.

"Noona…" Kyuhyun kembali memulai obrolannya, "aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Eonni atas bantuannya selama ini. Sepertinya…" Kyuhyun berhenti. Ia menangis. Kata-katanya menjadi tersendat-sendat. "Sepertinya… aku sudah… menyerah, Noona…Mo, mo, mohon maaf jika selama ini…sms dan… teleponku mengganggu Noona… _Thanks Noona. Annyeong._"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Kyuhyun langsung menutup teleponnya. Kyuhyun hanya ingin melanjutkan tangisnya yang tertahan. Menyesali peristiwa yang terjadi jauh sebelumnya. Kesalahan pertamanya.

Kyuhyun juga merasa sakit, karena tak ada ucapan terima kasih dari Sungmin, bahkan lewat sms pun tak ada. Kyuhyun juga merasa sakit, karena setelahnya justru akun _facebook _nya diblokir oleh Sungmin. Tapi ia justru merasa lega, hadiah darinya diterima dan disimpan dengan baik.

Maka sejak malam itu, Kyuhyun berubah. Ia tak lagi mengejar Sungmin. Ruang dan waktunya yang selama ini digunakan mencari ide agar Sungmin mau membuka pintu bentengnya, ia alihkan untuk dirinya sendiri. Memperbanyak membaca, belajar, dan terus menulis.

Kyuhyun pendam perasaan itu.

Tapi Kyuhyun lupa, memendam itu justru menumbuhkan. Bukan hanya tumbuh, tetapi bahkan mengakar kuat dan menjalar ke seluruh penjuru.


End file.
